no more memories
by lhannah1998
Summary: What would happen if Katniss was captured by the Capital instead of Peeta, and unlike Peetas memories which were altered. Katniss's memories were changed completely to thinking she is someone else. Peetas POV and maybe Katniss's. sorry if it's bad
1. Prologue

**What would happen if Katniss was captured by the Capital instead of Peeta, and unlike Peetas memories which were altered. Katniss's memories were changed completely to thinking she is someone else. Peetas POV and maybe Katniss's. **

**Prologue**

**Peetas POV**

When I wake up, I see there is nothing restraining me which is odd as I'm a prisoner of the capital. I sit up, and try and figure out where I am exactly. I'm alone theirs two beds in this room one across from me which looks like it's been in use recently, where's Katniss and the others. I knew I should have never let Katniss out of my site, last thing I remember is killing Brutus then calling for her. I need to find her make sure she lives.

I'm wearing a thin nightgown, I run down a hallway to a metal door I freeze outside not knowing what is in there. I listen to the voices inside.

"Communications are down in Seven, Ten and Twelve. But Eleven has control of transportation now, so there's at least a hope of them getting some food out"

Plutarch Heavensbee. The Head Gamemaker, this must be were the Gamemakers are.

"No, I'm sorry. There's no way I can get you to Seven. But I can give special orders for retrieval if there's anyone you want possible. It's the best I can do, Johanna."

Johanna Mason. Why is Johanna Mason with Plutarch Heavensbee? Was she working with the Capital? She mumbles something with despair.

"Don't be stupid. That's the worst thing you could do. Get yourself killed for sure," says Haymitch.

Haymitch! I bang through the door, and walk in the room with my hands in fists. Haymitch, Plutarch and a very moody Johanna sit around a table laid with a meal only Johanna is eating. Daylight streams in the curved windows, and in the distance I see the top of a forest of trees which reminds me of Katniss. We're flying.

"Well if it isn't sleeping beauty" says Haymitch, the annoyance clear in his voice. He looks at me hands and grabs my wrists "release" he says, I feel pressure increase on my wrists until my hands are forced to open. He settles me in a chair next to Johanna.

Plutarch puts a bowl of broth in front of me, and a roll. He also slips a spoon into my hand. "Eat," he says in a much kinder voice than Haymitch used.

Haymitch sits directly in front of me "Peeta, I'm going to explain what happened. I don't want you to ask any questions until I'm through. Do you understand?"

I nod numbly. And this is what he tells me.

There was a plan to break us out of the arena from the moment the Quell was announced. The victor tributes from 3, 4, 6, 7, 8 and 11 had varying degrees of knowledge about it. Plutarch Heavensbee has been, for several years, part of an undercover group aiming to overthrow the Capital. He made sure the wire was among the weapons. Beetee was in charge of blowing a hole in the force field. The bread we received in the arena was a code for the time of the rescue. The district where the bread originated indicated the day. Three. The number of rolls the hour. Twenty-four. The hovercraft belongs to District 13. Katniss was right about its existence and its defence capabilities. We are currently on a very roundabout journey to District 13. Meanwhile, most of the districts in Panem are in full-scale rebellion.

Haymitch stops to see if I am following. Or maybe he is done for the moment.

It's an awful lot to take in, this elaborate plan in which I was a piece, just as I was meant to be a piece in the Hunger Games, I knew I was being played with.

My supposed friends have been a lot more secretive.

"You didn't tell me, Katniss even found out you made us believe it was a dream people cling to." My voice is turning loud and is croaky.

"Neither you nor Katniss were told. We couldn't risk it," says Plutarch. "I was even worried Katniss might mention my indiscretion with the watch during the Games." He pulls out his pocket watch and runs his thumb across the crystal, lighting up the mockingjay. "of course, when I showed Katniss this, I was merely tipping her off about the arena. As a mentor. I thought it might be a first step towards gaining both of your trust. I never dreamed you both would be tributes again."

"I still don't get why Katniss and I weren't told," I say.

"because once the force field blew, you'd be the first ones they'd try to capture, and the less you knew, the better," says Haymitch.

"The first ones? Why?" I say.

"the others kept you alive because if you died we knew there'd be no keeping Katniss in an alliance," says Haymitch. "And we couldn't risk leaving her unprotected."

"Katniss," I whisper already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it.

"We kept her alive as she's the face of the rebellion we all agreed to die to keep her alive," says Johanna.

I look at Haymitch and see his facial expression unchanged, but he can't hide the tinge of grey that colours his face. "Where is Katniss?" I hiss at him.

"She was picked up by the capital along with Finnick, Beetee and Enobaria," says Haymitch. The he decides to drop my gaze.

"We had a promise," I screamed at him. I lunge across the table, and punch him in the nose blood gushes from his nose. He starts screaming terrible things at me and I scream terrible thing back at him. Johanna and eventually other hand get me of Haymitch.

Im restrained on my bed, and my wrists are tied down. Lots of people try to talk to me I block them all out until someone who I did not suspect to come comes. Gale.

"Gale?" I ask, unsure if this is a dream or real life.

"Peeta," he says with his jaw clenched, I already know he would prefer Katniss here than me.

"Why are you in district thirteen?" I ask.

"Because there's no more district twelve"


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry if this story sucks the first few chapters will be similar to the book **

**Chapter 1**

**Peetas POV**

I look around the thing I used to call my home when I was younger, seeing ash everywhere. All I can think is some of it could be my mother, father or brothers. None of my family made it out when district twelve was firebombed, neither did friends apart from Delly.

Nearly nothing remains of District 12. A month ago, the capital's firebomb obliterated the poor coal miners' houses in the Seam, the shops in the town, even the Justice Buildings. The only area that didn't get destroyed was the Victor's Village.

The authorities in District 13 were against my coming back. They viewed it as a costly and pointless venture, given that at least a dozen invisible hovercrafts are circling overhead for my protection and there's no intelligence to be gained. I had to see it, though. So much so that I made it a condition of me helping them with their plans.

Finally Plutarch Heavensbee, the Head Gamemaker who had organized the rebels in the capital, threw up his hands. "Let him go. Better to waste a day than another month. Maybe a little tour of Twelve is just what he needs to convince him we're on the same side."

The same side. The same side would have gotten Katniss out of the arena instead of me. All of this is too much information to get in a month, and apparently I'm not handling it well either. I use a technique one of the doctors suggested. I start with the simplest things I know to be true and work towards the most complicated. The list begins to roll in my head...

_My name is Peeta Mellark. I am seventeen years old. My home is District 12. I was in the Hunger Games. I escaped. The Capital hates me. I admitted my love to Katniss to the whole of Panem. Katniss was taken prisoner by the Capital. She is thought to be dead. She is most likely dead. She is better dead..._

"Peeta?" Gale's voice reaches me through the headset the rebels insisted I wear. Gale has been there for me I think it's because he thinks Katniss would have wanted him to be, and if she is alive I'm sure it would help with winning her over. He's up in a hovercraft, watching me carefully I realize I'm on the floor, and my head braced between my hands. I must look like I've gone mad. This can't be. Not when they're finally weaning me off medication.

I straighten up and wave his offer away. "I'm fine." To reinforce this, I begin to move away from my old house in the Merchant houses to part of town.

When I'm walking on what used to be road. I see all the people who tried to escape. Some were incinerated entirely. But others, probably overcome with smoke, escaped the worst of the flames and now lie reeking in various states of decay, carrion for scavengers, covered in flies. _I helped kill you_, I think as I pass a pile. _And you. And you_.

And it's true. I was one of the tributes, I was the one Katniss wanted to save. This was a piece of the events that put the whole of Panem in chaos.

The fires at the coal mines belch black smoke in the distance. There's no one left to care, though. More than ninety per cent of the district's population is dead. The remaining eight hundred or so are refugees in District 13 – which, as far as I'm concerned, is the same thing as being homeless eternally.

I know I shouldn't think that; I know I should be grateful for the way we have been welcomed. Sick, wounded, starving, and empty-handed. Still, District 13 was instrumental in 12's destruction.

The credit for the survivors' escape has landed squarely on Gale's shoulders, although he's loath to accept it. As soon as the Quarter Quell was over – as soon as I had been lifted from the arena – the electricity in District 12 was cut, the televisions went black and the District 12 became quiet. No one did anything to protest or celebrate what had happened in the arena. Yet within fifteen minutes, the sky was filled with hoverplanes and the bombs and the bombs were showering down.

It was Gale who thought of the meadow, one of the few places not filled with old wooden homes embedded with coal dust. He herded those he could in its direction, including Katniss's mother and Prim.

By dawn the bombers were long gone, the fires dying, the final stragglers rounded up. Katniss's mother and Prim had set up a medical area for the injured and were attempting to treat them with whatever they could glean from the woods. Gale managed to keep eight hundred people fed for 3 days before they were taken to district 13.

I was told the real reason they wanted us, by a District 10 refugee. "They need you. Me. They need us all. A while back, there was some sort of pox epidemic that killed a bunch of them and left a lot more infertile. New breeding stock. That's how they see us."

Those over fourteen have been given entry-levels ranks in the military and are addressed respectfully as "Soldier." Every single refugee was granted automatic citizenship by the authorities of 13.

I bump into something, lose my balance and find myself sitting on a hunk of sun-heated metal. I puzzle over what it might have been, and then I remember Thread's recent renovations of the square. Stocks, whipping posts, when I realised Katniss didn't love me.

I still miss her I can't stop thinking she should be the one here not me everyone thinks so Gale, Haymitch, Finnick, and Plutarch...

I know the only reason I'm here and it's not Katniss is because of President Alma Coin. President of district thirteen, she tries always to engage in small talk. I hate the fact she made sure I was taken out of the arena instead of Katniss.

Yesterday afternoon, as the door was closing behind me, I head coin say, "I told it was a good choice to rescue the boy first." Meaning me. I couldn't agree less. Katniss is the face of the rebellion.

Running away from the square and to the one place the fire did not destroy. The victor's village is unscratched. I bolt into Katniss's house just wanting to collect memories of her so she'll always be present in my mind. I pick up her family book of medicinal and edible plants. The book falls open to a page with yellow flowers I shut it quickly, because it was Katniss's hand writing.

I hear gales voice in the headset tell me I have to. But I quickly grab Katniss's game bag as I know she always had it and her hunting jacket.

I miss Katniss.


End file.
